1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater comprising a combustion chamber in which a burner and a heat exchanger for fluid to be heated are arranged, the burner comprising a mixing chamber connected to a fuel feed and a feed for forced air, the outlet side of the mixing chamber being provided with a burner plate comprising evenly divided ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heater of this kind in which the burner operates with a 100% primary air supply and the mixing of the fuel with air takes place in the mixing chamber of the burner, is known from British Patent Application No. 80,27467 Pat. No. 2,063,451 filed on Aug. 22, 1980 in the name of Applicant's Assignee: NEFIT N.V. The burner of this known heater has the drawback that it is not possible to achieve a good mixture of the fuel with air as well as a uniform velocity distribution of the produced mixture along the entire burner plate.